


Protection

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad hasn't seen Skeppy in a while. Worried he may be in danger, Bad heads out to try and find him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323
Collections: Anonymous





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> Uhm, so... I feel like I need to do a quick disclaimer after something I saw on Twitter related to my last fic "Time To Confess". All my works are written to be sfw. I have no intention of writing nsfw (whether it is outright or implied), and so I'm sorry if it came across like I was trying to imply it in any of my fics. Absolutely not my intent.
> 
> But as surprised as I was seeing that's how someone interpreted it, I can, after reading their tweet, see why they thought that (which is totally on me for assuming people would understand what I was going for when I wasn't being clear enough). So, again, I'm sorry.
> 
> TL;DR: I have not written and have no intention of writing anything nsfw. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear at any point and it came across as anything else.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you lovelies enjoy <3

"Skeppy!" Bad called, looking out at the vast forest beyond their little home. It was starting to get late so the shadows of the trees were starting to loom menacingly close. "Skeppy, where are you? Skeppy!" He frowned. "Come on, muffinhead. This isn't funny!"

He stared out at the forest with rising dread. As the sun started to dip and the moon started to rise, he could make out the silhouettes of the various monsters that made the nights in their world so dangerous.

"Skeppy?!" He called again. "Skeppy, answer me!"

He hadn't seen the diamond man all day. Not even when he'd woken up. He had glanced over to the other side of their shared bedroom to find his bed empty. That in itself wasn't too worrying; there were plenty of days one of them woke up first and got an early start to the day.

It was unusual to have not seen each other all day though. They always mentioned it if they were planning to be gone for an extended period of time.

And Skeppy had not mentioned anything about going off on his own.

Bad took a deep, calming breath. Then he marched back into their house. He grabbed his best armour and donned it quickly. Deciding between his sword or axe, he settled on grabbing them both and strapped them at his hips. He was sure to pack the medical supplies too just in case.

Then he stepped back outside. As anxious as he felt staring at the dark depths of the forest, he squared his shoulders and kept his head held high. He was going to find Skeppy. It didn't matter how nervous he felt; if Skeppy was out there then Bad would find him and make sure he got home safe.

He left the relative safety of their property and stepped into the forest.

Rattling bones and angry groans sounded from all around. He remained alert, tail flicking and wings fluttering in agitation, and tried to find any sign of where his companion may have gone.

It didn't take long for him to lock onto Skeppy's scent. It was familiar enough that he was able to pick it out from all the other scents clamouring for his attention. Worryingly, the usually comforting scent was tinged with the metallic smell of blood.

"Please," he whispered, hurrying his pace through the dense woods, "please, Skeppy, be safe."

He raced through the woods with a single minded focus. Get to Skeppy. It was his only thought as he ducked under branches and hopped over fallen logs.

Up ahead, he could hear the clash of a weapon against brittle bones. "Skeppy!" He called as he sped up, wings beating to boost his speed even further.

He burst through to a clearing. Relief flooded through him at the sight of Skeppy. But it was short lived seeing the mobs surrounding him. There were three skeletons, one of which Skeppy was trying to fend off with his axe, and four zombies. He could see a witch's corpse at Skeppy's feet suggesting the man had likely been poisoned.

With an angry snarl, Bad launched himself forward, bringing forth his sword to swiftly decapitate the skeleton. He placed himself between Skeppy and the danger as best he could.

"Bad, you're here," Skeppy breathed. His voice sounded strained from pain.

"Skeppy, stay behind me," Bad ordered sharply, voice barely more than a throaty growl. He then threw himself at the two skeletons; pulling forth his axe to hack one apart while his sword sliced the other to pieces. 

Behind him, he heard Skeppy's laboured breathing, and he glanced back to see him barely remaining upright.

He turned his attention back to their remaining enemies. Four zombies. He could handle it. With a rumbling growl, he rushed forward, uncaring at the way their hands and mouths tried to catch him, and slashed at them with inhuman speed. Their blood splattered everywhere before they dropped to the ground with groans of pain.

He heard a thud.

Attention snapping back to Skeppy, he felt his heart drop at the way Skeppy was sprawled on the floor. He rushed back to his side with a desperate call of his name, and dropped down beside him.

"Skeppy, come on," he pleaded, pulling the medicine pouch open with shaking hands, "stay with me. Stay with me. Please." He rifled through it as quick as he could for the healing supplies. "Come on, Skeppy."

He worked as quickly as he could. It wasn't ideal to be working on healing in the middle of the forest at night but it was their only option. The smell of death surrounded them, and it set Bad on edge as he worked. He was so close to being done. Remaining alert for potential danger was difficult with his mind so consumed by tending Skeppy's injuries. Which was why it took him a beat too long to register the light footsteps getting closer until he picked up the sound of faint hissing.

Eyes widening, Bad knew it was too late. The crackle noise before the explosion was already sounding.

Instinctively, he threw himself over Skeppy, gathering him as close as possible, and cocooned him in his leathery wings. He braced himself for impact.

Bang.

High pitched ringing was the first thing he noticed. Then the pain. Sharp, firery pain bursting across his back, in particular his wings, and he groaned. His breaths were shaky, and he pressed his face to Skeppy's fluffy hair for comfort, briefly wondering where the other's signature headbox had disappeared to, and once he felt he was able to he uncurled himself from around the human.

Skeppy was still passed out. Skin clammy and breathing harsh. His eyes rolled behind his closed lids.

"I'm here, Skeppy," Bad panted, ignoring the blisters forming across his shoulders from the explosion. He readied himself for more pain; then he stood and hefted Skeppy's deadweight into his arms. "I'm r-right here."

Then he started the arduous journey home. Every noise had him tightening his grip on the human protectively. Even as his vision darkened and his body ached, Bad pressed on. He would get them home safe. That was a promise.

As soon as he caught sight of their home, Bad felt a burst of energy. He pushed himself harder to get to their property, to the door, and then to the couch. As carefully as he could, he placed Skeppy down onto the furniture.

Feeling whoozy, he dropped to the floor beside him. He leaned his head against the arm of the sofa. His eyes fluttered shut.

Blinking blearily, Bad woke to gentle fingers scratching across his scalp. He looked up to find Skeppy, expression tired but soft, staring back at him.

"Hey," Skeppy croaked.

"Hey," Bad replied, voice equally dry.

Skeppy pushed himself up with a groan. "Thanks for getting us home safe last night," he said. He stretched, wincing at the way it irritated his aching muscles.

Bad nodded. "Of course," he replied.

The nether-demon sat up only to flinch violently at the way it pulled at his shoulders and back. His wings twitched in response which only made things more painful, and he hissed.

Skeppy looked at him in surprise. He looked at Bad intently.

"Bad... what happened after I passed out?" he asked carefully. His face was filled with concern.

"There may have been a creeper," he mumbled.

Skeppy's eyes widened. "Bad!" he yelped.

The diamond encrusted man pulled himself off the couch to shuffle around behind the demon. He gasped at the sight of Bad's back. It was clearly sore; normally dark skin an irritated red and blistered.

"Bad," he breathed, "your wings."

Bad's wings were droopy and limp compared to how fluttery they usually were. It was clear they were in a lot of pain.

"Bad, what happened?"

Bad refused to meet his eyes as he answered, "I needed to shield you somehow."

"No." Skeppy's voice was choked. "But... Bad, those are your wings. You... you won't be able to fly if they're too damaged."

"I know." Bad turned to look at him, bottomless white eyes serious.

Skeppy frowned. He turned and walked away, slight limp to his walk, and Bad watched him go with a sigh.

Finally, he pulled himself off the floor and onto the couch. Exhausted, he laid down, head rested on his folded arms, and closed his eyes. A moment later he heard Skeppy padding back over to him. He cracked an eye open and saw the other holding their medical supplies.

"You should have tended to these last night," Skeppy scolded lightly. He settled himself on Bad's legs so he could administer the healing salve to his wounds more easily. He grumbled angrily as he did so but Bad could hear the wobble in his voice. "There," Skeppy muttered when he was finished, "all done."

"Thanks," Bad whispered.

There was a sniffle.

Immediately, Bad was twisting as best he could to see over his shoulder. He felt his chest tighten at seeing Skeppy's teary face. The human was scrubbing angrily at his eyes as though it would stem the tear flow.

Bad shifted and Skeppy immediately moved off of him. The demon moved slowly, both to not aggravate his own wounds and not scare away Skeppy, and sat up next to the diamond man.

"You don't need to cry, Geppy," Bad murmured, reaching out to wipe his tears away. "We're both safe. It's okay."

Skeppy shook his head. "But you're not okay," he argued with a hiccuping sob.

Frowning, Bad pulled the other into a hug. He rubbed soothing circles into Skeppy's back. "I'm okay, Skeppy, as long as you're okay," he replied. "I don't care that my wings are... well, a bit of a mess right now. I'm just glad you're okay."

"But I care!"

Bad blinked owlishly at Skeppy's frustrated expression.

"Of course I care that you're hurt! I don't want you to hurt for me to be okay! I want us both to be healthy and happy, and I don't want you sacrificing your own needs for mine," Skeppy continued. He tugged at his own hair in frustration. "You- you're, ugh, you're such a fucking idiot sometimes!"

"Language!"

"No, shut up, listen to me," Skeppy said seriously, tugging more aggressively at his hair. "You are an idiot if you think hurting yourself is ever going to make me happy."

Bad softened. He could hear the desperation in his companion's voice and see that his eyes were wild with fear.

"I know, Skeppy," Bad replied gently, carefully taking the hand that was pulling at his hair into his own and squeezing softly, "but you're an idiot if you think I'll ever let you get hurt."

Skeppy sobbed. "You're so- so- s-stupid." He pressed his face into the demon's shoulder.

"Yeah," Bad agreed with a chuckle, "but only for you."

Snorting, Skeppy pressed closer.

Eventually, they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," Skeppy mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Bad smiled. "It's okay," he assured, "I'm sorry for not being more careful last night."

Then Bad frowned as a thought struck him. "Actually... what were you doing last night?" Bad questioned.

Skeppy's face heated up into a bright blush. He avoided eye contact as he mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said," Skeppy repeated louder, sounding exasperated, "I was trying to find those berries you like so much. Wanted to surprise you."

It was Bad's turn to blush. "Ah."

"Yeah. Ah."

"That's... that's very thoughtful of you, Skeppy," Bad said.

"Yeah, well, it would have been if I hadn't gotten ambushed by that witch," Skeppy grouched. He shuddered at the memory of having to fight her. "Poison sucks."

Bad chuckled. His tail wagged slightly with his improved mood. His wings were still too sore to move though. But he was a demon. He would heal eventually.

And, watching Skeppy launch into a story about his little adventure yesterday, Bad knew he would do anything to make sure the diamond man was safe. He would do anything to protect that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> You can find me at my Twitter @kittykissesuwu ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
